WataMote Chapter 069
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis As Tomoko walks to class, she muses over the worst things that can happen to someone. For a loner like her, Tomoko feels being forced to go on a school trip ranks highly. Her Homeroom period has been extended so students can form groups. Tomoko considers leaving early to avoid the indignity of waiting in vain for others to pick her. Eventually, she will be added to a group. She excuses herself to use the bathroom. She hears two girls arguing on the stairs. The unnamed Yuri Tamura demands to know why Mako Tanaka will not be in her group. The unnamed Mako confesses that she promised to be a part of Minami's group. Tomoko sneaks by them and enters a stall in the bathroom. In the stall, she hears two girls discuss who should be their last member. One does not like Masaki Yoshida and suggests "that one awkward girl," "Kuroki-san or something." Tomoko inwardly rages about them talking about her behind her back, but then she feels a bit calmed knowing others have a hard time forming groups. In 4th period, Tomoko lies to Ogino that she needs to leave early for a doctor's appointment. Ogino brightly suggests that Tomoko should chose her group right then and there. When Tomoko is unable to name her group, Ogino explodes at the idea Tomoko still does not have any friends. Tomoko stammers under Ogino's questioning that she heard of some other students who could not find a group, and she hoped to help them. This sooths Ogino, who then promptly shouts out to her students to let them know that Tomoko will join any group that needs a member. No such group exists, but Ogino happily promises the shattered Tomoko to search for left-over students in Homeroom. The next morning, Tomoko finds herself listed as the "group leader" with Yoshida and Yuri listed below her name. Tomoko plasters a smile on her face as Ogino excitedly details her responsibilities. Inwardly, Tomoko rationalizes that at least her plan to be assigned to a group worked. She then considers trying to make the best of it and even thinks she might have fun. However, when she approaches the other members of her group to discuss details like what they want to see, the unnamed Ucchi states she will actually hang out with Group 2 since the only reason she is in Tomoko's group is because they cannot make groups of five, Yoshida is absent that day, and Yuri curtly replies that she does not care without even looking at her. Tomoko keeps her smile on her face as she walks back to her seat. She notes that gathering loners into a group does not change the fact they are all loners, and "of course, every loner is a scumbag.” The side narration announces: "Onward to the field trip!" Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *First Year Homeroom Teacher *Yuri Tamura *Mako Tanaka (unnamed) *Koharu Minami (mentioned) *Masaki Yoshida (mentioned) *Ogino *Kakinuma (unnamed) *Kakinuma's friends *Emiri Uchi (unnamed) *Hina Nemoto Referbacks *In Chapter 7, Tomoko learns of the second year field trip and experiences a severe anxiety attack as she imagines the various social events that can take place. Trivia *First appearances of both Mako Tanaka and Yuri Tamura. Tomoko overheard them by the staircase.Yuri's name is revealed on the group list. *'Uchi's Surname:' as explained in her character page, for some reason many English fan translations incorrectly add her name as "Sasaki." In the Japanese, her actual name is cut-off or obscured. Her last name is not shown until Chapter 114. *Koharu Minami's first mention. Memorial Moments *Despite her best intentions, Ogino continues to embarrass Tomoko. *Tomoko considers the possibility that she could have fun. Quotes *"For a loner, having to go on the school field trip might not be the worst thing to happen to you, but it probably ranks pretty high up there." – Tomoko *"This might end up being better than being the loner who got stuck with a group of friends and ended up being forced to go along with whatever they want to do. I might just be a loner, a leftover, but put some of us together and we're not alone anymore. Maybe this field trip might even turn out to be fun." – Tomoko *“I almost forgot. Even if you put a bunch of loners together in a group, it doesn’t change the fact that we’re all still loners. And of course, every loner is a scumbag.” – Tomoko Gallery Tomoko_That_Girl.png Ogino_Group_Assignment.png|Ogino interrogates Tomoko. Ogino_Helpful.png|Ogino embarrasses Tomoko again. Tomoko_Group_Leader.png|Tomoko is "delighted" to learn she is a group leader. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 8